


SPONTANEOUS STORY THIRTEEN

by starskyhutchwriters



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Dreams, First Time, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starskyhutchwriters/pseuds/starskyhutchwriters





	SPONTANEOUS STORY THIRTEEN

SPONTANEOUS STRORY THIRTEEN

Starsky called out in his sleep) HUTCH....OH... HUUTCH....OH....OH.... HUUUU.... HUUUUU.....UUUUTCH.....HUUUUUUTTTCHHH!!!!!

"No...Hutch, babe...don't stop." Starsky tossed and turned. "Please! I need you!"

Hutch was sleeping, or trying to sleep, when he heard the cries coming from the bedroom. He pushed himself up on his elbow and looked over at the other bed. Starsky was moaning and rolling back and forth on his bed. He was calling out Hutch's name. "Starsk? Starsky! Are you okay? What's wrong?" When he got no answer, he slid off his bed and sat on the side of his partner's. He reached down and put his hands on Starsky's shoulders. "Hey, Babe. Wake up. It's okay. I'm right here."

Starsky was still moaning out Hutch's name.

Hutch put his right palm against Starsky's left cheek and cupped it. "Starsk! Hey, c'mon, wake up." He was shocked when Starsky turned his face into his palm and kissed it, still moaning Hutch's name.

Starsky stopped thrashing, and slowly opened his eyes. "Hu... Hutch? What...what's going on? "

"You tell me, buddy. You were having a pretty intense dream. Kept calling my name. Wanna tell me about it?" Hutch was rubbing his hand against Starsky's cheek, without realizing it.

Starsky sat up, looking around at the rumpled bedding. He untangled himself, and sat up. "I, uh...He trailed off, thinking about the dream. It was so real. He was in bed with his partner…Hutch? He was in bed with Hutch. HIs partner was touching him, kissing him, he…was enjoying it... then he got up, and left. "Uh...I was dreaming...I guess." He looked at Hutch, then blushed, and looked down.

"Yeah, I know you were dreaming. But about what? You were moaning my name." Hutch realized his hand had moved with Starsky and he was still cupping his cheek.. "Hey, talk to me. You know you can tell me anything." He finally dropped his hand. The blush on Starsky's face intrigued him.

You’re gonna think I'm…Hutch...I...was dreaming about...oh, never mind. It was a dumb dream, that's all..." He didn't know how to tell Hutch about this. He wanted to so bad. No doubt it was fueled by some thoughts that had popped in his head earlier that week, about his partner.

The 'what ifs' in the partner/best friend relationship kept his mind occupied during the nights he was alone. He had been turning down dates, and seemed happy to be with Hutch in all his down time from work. Then the other afternoon in Captain Dobey's office made him think about, what if we were lovers? Where had that come from, he didn't know. What he did know was, at that moment, he wanted to taste his partner’s lips. "Uh, you might think I'm...crazy."

Hutch snorted."I already think you're crazy, Gordo. So, tell me. It can't be that bad, can it?" Hutch leaned in a little closer to his partner's face.

Hutch's face, so close to his, sent a siren call to his groin. Once again, he blushed and looked down. "Hutch...I...this is hard for me. I don't want you to be mad...I think it’s normal, maybe..."

He was so flustered, he didn't even know how to tell his partner, he was frightened. "Hutch, I don't want to tell you, I can't lose you as a friend and partner."

"Hey." Hutch reached out and turned Starsky's face toward him. "This is me. Tell me. You're not gonna lose me. Promise."

"You're gonna hate me, I know it, and I would understand..."

"Just tell me, Starsk. It can't be that bad. We can handle it. Together."

"Okay..." He looked down, and took a deep breath. Looking up into his partner's eyes, he said. "I love you, a lot. You've taken care of me, and got me on my feet after I got shot. You're always there for me, like now. You always understand me. You know when I hurt, or when I feel bad, or feel like I'm falling away. You're always there to catch me. I love you, and I want more. I need you. I want to love you...to make love to you."

He paused, trying to read the look on Hutch's face. He looked down. "I know I sound stupid, I don't mean to, maybe I'm still sleepy. But I know how I feel. I dreamed about us making love, you kissing me, loving me. I want that, I want you, not just as a friend, but a lover." He looked down. "Look, I would understand if you don't feel the same.. "If you don't want to be my partner anymore, I would understand, at least you know how I feel."

Hutch was stunned...for a few seconds. Then he reached out and framed Starsky's face with his hands He looked deep into blue eyes that he knew almost better than his own. His eyes fell to Starsky's lips. He slowly leaned toward him and closed his eyes. He gently kissed Starsky. After a few seconds, he felt Starsky’s lips open a little and he pushed his tongue inside his mouth. He felt a 'relief' run through his body, which caused him to shudder. He pulled his mouth away and grabbed Starsky's shoulders, pulling him in tight. Turning his head, he whispered into the dark curls by Starsky's ear. "I love you too. And I want you, too. Been dancing around these feelings for a long time. Starsky, I want to take us further. I just never thought you would want to." He began kissing on Starsky's neck.

Starsky pulled his partner close. He could not contain the joy inside him. He pulled back, looking into his soon-to-be-lover's eyes, and kissed him again. "I need you, I need you..." He murmured between kisses.

"You have me. You have me. I need you too. Always you. Only you."

Starsky pulled Hutch down into his bed on top of him, kissing him, and running his hands up and down his lover's back. Then in one swift move, he rolled him over on his back, and pinned him down. He started kissing him on his neck, and moved down his chest to his stomach. He toyed with the band on Hutch's underwear, and kissed and licked just above them. He could see the bulge growing beneath the fabric, and he cupped it, and squeezed gently. Then he pulled them over Hutch's hips, and pulled them off his legs. He took the waiting cock in his hand, and then took it into mouth, sucking and licking it.

Hutch was dizzy...and it wasn't from being rolled over so quickly. It was the feel of Starsky's mouth surrounding his hard cock. "Starsk...yes. God, that feels so good." He threaded his fingers through Starsky's curls and held onto his head. He was moaning and lifting his hips to meet Starsky's moves.

Starsky pulled off, then moved up his lover's body, kissing that mouth he hungered for. He started rubbing his cock against Hutch's. Feeling the hardness against his cock, and his partner's thrusts against him, was making him about to lose all his senses. He felt pure ecstasy as he pumped against his lover,

Hutch had never felt anything as stimulating as Starsky's cock rubbing against his. He kept pumping against his partner. He reached down and anchored Starsky's hips more firmly to his. Tilting his face down, he captured Starsky's lips and nipped at them. "More...now...yes...I can't hold on…Starsk...please?"

"Oh God, Hutch..." He moved with him, moaning.

It was like they were both out of control. But together in their madness. Hutch panted and moved harder against Starsky. He was chanting "Now now now now now" without even realizing it. Tingles began in his lower spine and shot toward his balls. He couldn't hold back any longer and arched hard again, feeling his orgasm hit him. His body was bowed off the bed, holding his partner up as well.

Starsky was in a frenzy. He could not hold on anymore, he felt the orgasm rising, then hit with a fury. He held on, and cried out. "Huuutchhh!!!!"

They were frozen in time. Locked so tightly together it was almost hard to breath. He felt Starsky come. His body relaxed, dropping them both back to the bed. He couldn't talk, but moved his hands up and down Starsky's arms and back. He tried to slow and steady his breathing.

When Hutch finally caught his breath, he looked into Starsky's eyes. "Thank you. You are so brave. And I am so glad you are." He rose up and kissed Starsky.

Starsky was coming down from clouds. He laid against his lover's chest, holding on to him, feeling Hutch's arms rub him, and love him was all he needed. He felt like he could stay like this forever. He heard what Hutch said, and looked up, kissing him back. "Brave?"

"For telling me what you were feeling. Not sure I would have ever been able to."

"I should have told you sooner" Starsky kissed him again. "Or I should have told you when I first started feeling these feelings. "

"We're idiots. How come neither of us realized what the other was thinking? We always seem to know. Why not now?"

"Maybe we did, Hutch, and we just were too busy to realize what was happening." He kissed Hutch again. "I think maybe we need to call in sick. That will make our weekend one day longer. I wanna make love to you over and over." He smiled, then kissed him again.

"I don't know what I'm doing, but I'm gonna sure as hell try my best."

Hutch 'coughed'. Yeah, I think I caught something. I think it's called, 'love'." He coughed again. “We're pretty smart detectives, partner, I'm sure we can figure it out together. But, first. we need to make a couple phone calls... and a beer run." Hutch laughed.

Starsky laughed. “How bout a shower first?" He jumped up, "Last one in, buys the beer." He took off.

"Oh, and we might need some lube." Hutch laughed. He wasn't in any hurry. He got up and followed his partner into the bathroom. Buying beer was a small price to pay for what he had gained today.


End file.
